


Minato Yukina Hates Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

by My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters will be tagged as added, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki/pseuds/My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki
Summary: Yukina attempts to get to Roselia's band practice in preparation for an upcoming concert, but in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that endeavour may prove to be much more difficult than she would like.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Hikawa Hina/Minato Yukina, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Kitazawa Hagumi/Toyama Kasumi, Kitazawa Hagumi/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Maruyama Aya/Minato Yukina, Maruyama Aya/Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran/Toyama Kasumi/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Minato Yukina/Toyama Kasumi, Minato Yukina/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Yukina and the Problematic Ascent

Minato Yukina hated it. She hated Hogwarts. All Yukina wanted to do was focus on her music and instead she had to divert half her energy to this stupid magic school bullshit.

This was the attitude that somehow managed to carry Yukina to her 6th year of Hogwarts, just barely passing her OWLs. 

It was Friday afternoon and classes had just wrapped up, meaning she got to do something actually productive and go to band practice.

Yukina walked forward with that spring in her step that was so subtle only Lisa (and somehow Hina) could ever identify it. Speaking of Hina, it looked like the Head Girl of Ravenclaw had turned every stairwell in the school in to a waterslide that slides you back up after you've slid down. In other words, dozens of students screamed as they found themselves trapped in whirlpools that didn't even have the mercy to drown you. This was exactly the kind of shit Yukina didn't have time for.

Upon spotting her, Hina surfboarded down a set and then jumped off with perfect timing to land in front of Yukina as the surfboard shot back up the water. "Hey Yukina! Wanna join Hikawa's Hooping Hogwarts Hoedown?"

"No, I do not. And is Sayo okay with you slapping your shared name on to every health code violation you concoct?"

Hina audibly laughed. "Hogwarts doesn't have a health code! There's an unlocked room with a ceberus in it!" Unfortunately she was right. Just another thing Yukina hated about this place. "Besides, we all know I'm gonna be the headmaster _one day_ , so why not start acting like it _today_?" Hina did a backflip and landed perfectly on her returning surfboard without even looking. She then sped back up the mobius waterwall, seemingly having gotten bored of the conversation.

A student held out their hand and screamed for Yukina's help as she processed to walk back the way she came. There had to be some other way to get to the 7th floor without stairs. She knew however, it would be a way difficult to find. Hogwarts was 50% stairs and 0% elevators, wizards didn't care for the disabled apparently, they weren't convoluted enough.

Yukina walked out a door and on to some grass. Looking up at the clear sk- Nope, not clear at all actually, that was clearly a child tied to a wayward magic carpet in some specific form of bullying. While trying to overcome the nuisance of the child's cries and manage to think, an idea formed in her mind. What about flying?

Yukina looked around, the most common method of flight in this secret layer of hell was by broomstick. A device that, in her 6 year career as witch, Yukina had never learned to operate. She just didn't give enough of a shit. So Yukina proceeded to look around to see if there was anybody she knew seated on the grass who might be inclined to help her in her aerial pursuit. There was not, there were very few people who's name she knew and even fewer she was on speaking terms with. She huffed and re-entered the building, hearing shouts back down the hallway. Then a Hufflepuff ran in to her.

"Oof! I'm so sorry! I- Oh Yukina-san hi! How are you? I hope you're good! I'm in a rush! So sorry!" Tsugumi ran in the direction of Hikawa's Hooping Hogwarts Hoedown, her yellow prefect badge glistening in the light. 'Did she polish it?' Yukina wondered. She then wondered if following her might lead her to other people whos' names she could remember, so she headed in that direction.

She kind of regretted it though, a lot of shouting teachers. Tsugumi and Arisa both attempted to free entrapped students from the loop. Hina was nowhere to be seen.

"Again! Again! Again!" Kokoro chanted as they pulled her out.

Wait. Arisa was the prefect for Yukina's house. That meant she had an obligation to help her. Yukina walked up to soaked girl and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me, Prefect. I would like to travel upwards but the water is acting as a hinderance, would you mind flying on a broomstick with me?"

"Wh- Yukina no! I mean yes! Yes I do mind! **There's a fu-** " Arisa panickedly remembered there were teachers around. "THERE ARE STUDENTS TRAPPED IN THESE DEATHTRAPS AND- **OH MY GOD, IS THAT KASUMI**?". Arisa used the levitating charm on her friend with magical cat hair ears.

"Again! Again! Again!" Kasumi shouted.

"LOOK YUKINA. NO I CAN'T RIDE A FREAKING BROOMSTICK WITH YOU. MAYBE YOU _WOULDN'T MIND_ WAITING FOR STUDENTS TO BE OUT OF DANGER."

Yukina wasn't having that argument. "Students are always in danger, as we speak there is a child tied to a flying carpet in midair." At this news, Arisa began to look pale. Yukina would (maybe) feel empathetic for Arisa having to deal with shit like this everyday, if Yukina wasn't busy having to deal with the exact same shit herself. The only difference was she didn't have the authority to stop it.

"Look! Yukina just go sing in an empty classroom or something. WE'RE **BUSY**."

So Arisa knew the exact reason Yukina wanted to ascend. That only made Yukina more angry. Roselia's band practice was second priority to nothing. "Well, I wish I could say I regret my vote for Slytherin leadership, but apparently we believe democracy is for the muggles as well." Yukina knew she wouldn't have voted even if the prefects weren't chosen by the Headmaster, but she still decided she was allowed to be angry about it.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS." Arisa pried another student from the water and they began kissing her feet as they cried tears of relief.

"AND ALL I'M ASKING IS FOR SOMEBODY TO RIDE A BROOMSTICK WITH ME."

Kasumi slid in to Yukina's magical DMs.  
"I've got a body, senpai!"

"Oh. Excellent. You will do."

"YES!" The 5th year jumped and fist pumped in the air before grabbing a hold of Yukina's hand. "Let's go!"

"Hey!" Arisa started blushing "D-don't hold people hands, b-before asking first! They might not like it!"

Yukina heard the jealousy in Arisa's voice, Lisa had been helping her get better at identifying such things. "Actually, I rather like this a lot. Kasumi please feel free to continue to do so, for however long you please."

Kasumi looked over the moon. "Alright Senpai!" Kasumi burst in to a run, dragging Yukina behind her by the hand.

As Arisa watched them depart, Yukina turned around with a smile and flipped her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this! Lemme know! In the comments! And then I'll make more! That's how it goes! Also I apologise to any Poppin' Party fans. I know very little about them compared to any other band and may have chosen houses ya don't agree with. Not too late to change em though. 
> 
> Does:  
> Kasumi - Gryffindor  
> Arisa - Slytherin  
> Rimi - Hufflepuff  
> Saya - Ravenclaw  
> Tae - Ravenclaw  
> Sound okay?


	2. Kasumi and the Tsundere Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina and Kasumi make their way to the Quidditch grounds, will they be able to acquire their broomstick?

"Hagu!" Kasumi called out.

"Ka-kun!!!" Hagumi replied.

They both ran, atop the grass of the Quidditch field, up to one another and hugged. Wasting more valuable seconds of Yukina's band practice time.

"Yes, yes, you're friends and you love eachother. Hagumi-san, Kasumi-san requires a broom because I require a broom." Yukina explained.

The captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team tilted her head. "Hmmm."

"Hmmm?" Yukina replied, anger leaking in to her voice.

"Hmmm." Hagumi rubbed her chin. "Okay!"

What a necessary exchange, Yukina was thrilled.

Hagumi made a run to the Quidditch storage shed.

Also just to clarify, that was sarcasm, Yukina was not thrilled.

Yukina and Kasumi were left alone in the process and Kasumi smiled up at Yukina.  
"So, Senpai! Why do want someone to fly with?"

Yes, the thing Yukina most desired at any given moment, pointless small talk.

"I require the power to ascend to access the higher levels of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Yukina knew she didn't have to say the full name, she just enjoyed doing it out of spite for the place. "Due to a Miss Hina Hikawa, rendering every stairwell a bastion of inconvenience, which when unified, erect a middle finger solely directed at my specific person."

"Like what you did to Arisa?" Kasumi inquired.

"Ah. You saw that." Kasumi nodded. "I was merely taking satisfaction in the vindication I felt. Having accidentally drawn out envy from an un-uniquely pathetic excuse for administration."

"Hey! Arisa is a great prefect!"

"Forgive me. We must have different definitions of the word."

"Also, what do you mean by envy?"

God, Yukina couldn't help but roll her eyes. She sighed and carried on, "Miss Ichigaya obviously harbours romantic feelings for you, most likely accompanied by sexual ones."

Yukina saw the flabbergasted look on Kasumi's face.

"Or perhaps it's the other way round." Yukina shrugged. Just because Lisa had helped her get better at identifying infatuation, didn't mean she could discern the difference between wanting to bride someone or wanting to fuck them. Kasumi should really be more considerate to the social limitations of others'.

"Arisa… likes me? As in… LIKE likes me?" 

Oh for fuck's sake. Yukina looked towards the distance. What was taking the ginger so long?

Kasumi looked away, "Wow I… ha. Haha." Kasumi started laughing. "Wow I'm… I'm really really happy!" She turned towards Yukina. "I'm really really happy! This is amazing! Do you ever feel really really Happy???"

"Yes. When I'm at band practice, which is where I'm trying to go. So if you wouldn't mind-"

"Wait wait wait".

Goddammit. The entire reason Yukina was here right now was because she didn't want to wait.

"How do you KNOW?" Kasumi put a certain emphasis on the last word which annoyed Yukina.

"I simply deduced it from the way she looked at us, when you held my hand." Yukina began tapping her foot. Where. Was. Her Broomstick?

"Hm…" Kasumi frowned in thought. "Are you sure that's enough evidence, though?"

"If you're asking me to consider whether I'd find any comfort having it in my possession while in a court of law, I will have to regretfully answer you 'no'." Yukina conceded. Just like she was conceding to wait for her BROOM.

"Then… is it really safe to act on it?" Kasumi wondered out loud.

Yukina sighed, something she predicted she'd be doing a lot that day. "I haven't a clue. Has Miss Ichigaya been known to cleft her potential suitors in twain?"

"Huh?" Answered back Kasumi.

"Do you believe that, if you were to share unreciprocated feelings with her, she'd fucking kill you?"

"N-no..?"

"Then what's the risk?" Yukina was starting to fight the 5 stages of broom-related grief.

"What if…" Kasumi tried to organise her thoughts. "What if it weirds her out. What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore afterwards?"

"We both know you have a plethora of platonic relationships. What is the loss of a drop to a gallon?" The first stage, denial. The broom was definitely on its way, perhaps it had already been delivered and Yukina simply hadn't noticed.

"But Arisa is a great friend! I don't care if I have others, I still value my relationship with her!"

"Well then I'm afraid you find yourself stuck, you greedy coward." The second stage, anger. The broom was never coming, this was all a ploy. A trap to engage her in a conversation with the unfortunate possible outcome of getting Arisa undeservingly laid.

"Greedy coward?" Kasumi looked sadly affronted.

"Oh. Apologies. I hadn't realised I had said that part out loud." Yukina readjusted her gaze. "I was merely referring to your lack of risk's association with your lack of gain." The third stage, bargaining. Yukina would participate in this unfavourable story arc to move the plot along. Did she need to fuck Kasumi herself? She'd do it. She'd do it if she had to. Or maybe she had to fuck Arisa. Or maybe she had to fuck the both of them and act as some weird sort of fuck proxy.

"Hm." That made Kasumi think. "So you're saying I should just go for it?"

"I'm not saying anything of the sort. I'm simply clarifying my earlier thought that the situation will not move forward otherwise. Unless you've decided to entrust your hopes and dreams to the probable bottom that is Arisa Ichigaya." The fourth stage, depression. Was she not good enough for the broom? Did she simply not deserve it? What did she deserve? This? Giving half-assed advice to help people with problems she didn't care about? Maybe. Maybe she'd cry about it.

"Okay I'll… I'll think about it. Thanks Yukina-senpai."

"Whether I mean it or not, I'll say you're welcome." The fifth stage, acceptance. The broom wasn't coming. And that was okay. This was okay.

Hagumi called out "I got a broom!"

OH THANK GOD. THE SITUATION WAS NOT OKAY.

Yukina turned around, face unflinching, yet eyes filled with a cacophony of emotion. The majority of those emotions dissipated however and settled on disappointment.

Attached to her precious broomstick was Hufflepuff Aya Maruyama.

"I couldn't find a free one because all of them were in use, but Aya said she'd be happy to fly you to the castle!"

Despite Hagumi's claim, Aya did not look happy at all. She looked like a small dog in a veterinarian's office undergoing continuous whole body spasms.

"I-I-I'd be d-delighted to help you f-fly Y-Yukina-san!" Aya smiled.

Every brain cell Yukina possessed which retained full functionality told her this had ceased to be a sensible idea. However, she was far too delayed for band practice to care about sensible.

"Thank you Aya-san, I find similar emotion in the idea of being airborne with you as well.

Aya looked towards the sky very nervously.

"Well Kasumi, I wish I had something to thank you for, but it seems Aya-san has decided to usurp your previous use to me."

"Uh… Oh! What about keeping you company! I did that?" Kasumi reasoned.

"Ah yes, my company was kept indeed. Similar to how a dog finds itself confined to a kennel. You did a fine minimum wage job in preventing it's escape."

"Um… you're welcome?"

"I certainly am." Yukina turned towards Aya. "Come along, let us mount."

Aya's face went supernova. "WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT???"

Oh fucking hell. "The broom Aya, let us both get on the foresaken broom."

"O-OH!" Aya exclaimed in simultaneous relief and disappointment.

Aya mounted the broomstick and Yukina did the same, wrapping her arms around the Hufflepuff and earning a small yelp.

"I wish you genuine luck in your romantic endeavours Kasumi-san. I apologise that I've been such a cunt this evening, but such is the urgency of band practice."

Kasumi waved "Haha, thanks for the advice!"

Hagumi waved too for some reason, as if she had decided she ever mattered "Thanks for coming!"

"Aya-san, it's time to rise."

"Huh?"

"Take flight."

"O-oh! Right!"

Aya kicked off and the two of the them soared in to the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write! Was it fun to read? Lemme know!
> 
> If you enjoyed any of it or have any lines or moments you'd like to let me know you liked, please do! In the comments!


	3. Aya and the Boppin' Broomstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina and Aya take flight to the castle, is Band Practice within their reach?

"S-sorry!"

Aya whizzed past the Whomping Willow, almost flying directly in to it. For the 7th time.

"Aya-san, please don't take offense, but why?"

"W-why am I sorry?"

"No. Why are you You."

"Um… because I'm me?"

"A disappointing answer, but considering it's source, I lack surprise."

Aya started to cry.

"Hh- I'm sorry!"

"So am I. For trusting you."

Her eyes blinded by tears, Aya actually did hit the Whomping Willow this time and it hit back. Aya tried to correct themselves in midair as they were sent careening through the air, finally crash landing in to the Forbidden Forest.

Ten minutes had passed since then and in that time neither Yukina or Aya broke the silence formed between them. One's hesitation due to anger and the other's due to fear. Even the fidget of Aya's bottom, on the fallen tree they both sat on, had become white-noise. Until finally:

"So! You and Kasumi were talking about romance?"

Yukina didn't feel she deserved this. Sure she was a selfish and insensitive person who made no effort to improve, but she had human-rights goddammit. 

"I actually have a crush myself if you're interested in hearing about her Yukina-san…"

Yukina stayed silent.

"Her name is Hina. I'm not sure if you've heard of her…"

Yukina wanted to unforgivable curse her, actually. 

"But she's a really great wizard! Really great. Really really great… too great for a squib like me…"

Is this a thing that happened when you made no effort to socially acknowledge somebody? They talked to you anyway?

"She always eats with me and listens to what I have to say and she's just so wonderful and amazing and… BOPPIN'"

Yukina started to accept letting this go on this long was her fault and a mistake.

"She's my opposite, she'd never be interested in me…"

Yukina conceded and and decided to intrude upon Aya's train of thought, lest the 'word' of 'Zappin'' is utterered.

"If that truly is the case, why does she listen when you talk to her? I certainly don't."

"If you weren't listening, how are you replying to me?"

"I haven't been listening, I've been suffering. And this isn't a reply, it's an admission of defeat begging you to stop."

Aya looked down, "Maybe Hina suffers when I talk to…"

"How long do your conversations with Hina-san usually manage to last?"

Aya looked confused instead, "Uhhh I dunno, at least 5 minutes? Usually a lot more if we're spending the day together somewhere like Hogsmeade?"

"She must like you. My conversation with her today consisted of no more than the initiation, one response from each of us and the backflip up a waterfall that ended it."

"She backflipped up a waterfall?!"

"Basically."

"Wow…" Aya sat for a moment, her face a portrait of admiration and fondness. Then she ruined it. "W-wait! Sh-sh-sh-she l-likes me?!" Fell out of her mouth as she blushed heavily.

"'Like' as in a step up from 'tolerate', I do not know if there are non-platonic implications to her sentiments. I am merely suggesting she seems to view you as one would a friend."

"A friend huh… I… I think I can work from that…" Aya looked up and smiled, "Thanks Yukina! You're my friend too!"

"Unlike the case of Hina-san, I can guarantee to you that my feelings are not mutual."

"Do you think I should tell her she's my friend too?!" Aya was too excited to really listen.

"If she's already your friend then I see literally no point. Unless you simply desire a poor excuse to talk to her."

"Yeah you're right! I do want to talk to her! I'm going to go do it right now!" Aya stood up and grabbed the broomstick. "Thanks!"

Aya shot off in to the sky.

Abandoning Yukina in the fucking lethally magic forest.

Yukina simply stared in the direction of a tree for a minute. Not really taking in any details, simply just allowing herself to exist, the being of adolescent exhaustion that she was. Before she got up and began to walk in what Could be the direction of the school.

Why did this school have a death forest? Why was it included if it was forbidden? Why wasn't it sealed off with a magical barrier or even A FUCKING FENCE? Why? 'Why' was the question Yukina always found herself asking at Hogwarts but not once had she ever gotten an answer that was tailored to the question. Yukina wondered how just many how times she would have to ask it before graduation.

Yukina then walked in to a clearing and saw a unicorn, a pixie, a leprechaun, a troll, a griffin and a chicken. All huddled around the worst kind of Disney princess.

"HI YUKINA!" Kokoro beamed.

Why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed any of it or have any lines or moments you'd like to let me know you liked, please do! In the comments!


	4. Kokoro and the Invisible Athlete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina encounters Kokoro in the woods, further away from band practice than ever, is their anything the blonde girl can do to help?

Yukina breathed in and prepared for the conversation that was to follow.

"Kokoro-san."

"Is my name!!!"

"Yes. It is. I'm going to continue what I was going to say now."

"Okay!"

"I saw you in the castle, correct?"

"You did! And I saw you too! But I didn't get to say HI! So I decided to say HI to you now! I can say it again if you'd like! HI!!!!!"

"Okay. Cool. How did you get here so fast?"

"I have legs!"

"Yes you do, but it's only been around 5 minutes since then, correct?"

"Wrong!"

"I'm wrong?"

"Yeah!!!"

"Then what is correct?"

"It's been at least 20 minutes! Maybe 25!"

Yukina had to catch herself at that. She realised that while she may have not been paying much attention to her surroundings: Travelling with Kasumi, waiting for the broom, flying with Aya, being mad at Aya and walking through the forest. Had all compounded in the worst way and now she was almost half a hour late for band practice.  
While also being as far removed from her destination as she has ever been. 

Yukina sat in the dirt.

Was removing Hina's watery bullshit finished by now? If she had simply waited, would she have arrived sooner? Yukina sat in thought for a moment. She then decided if she was flown up to the castle as planned everything would be fine, so it was all Aya's fault.

"Are you okay? You're not smiling!" Kokoro got on her knees and starting crawling towards Yukina.

"I'm never smiling." Yukina pathetically and uselessly tried to edge herself away from the incoming Tsurumaki.

"That's not good! That's not good at all!" Kokoro reached Yukina and grabbed both of her hands before lifting her up off the ground. "Let me introduce you to my friends! That might make you smile!"

She pointed at the unicorn.

"That's pointy-horse!"

She pointed at the pixie.

"That's small-person!"

The leprechaun.

"Scotland-person!"

The troll.

"Tall-person!"

The griffin.

"Bird!"

The chicken.

"Satan!"

"May I ask why the chicken was dubbed 'Satan'?

Kokoro pet Satan's head.

Satan then let forth a stream of fire from it's throat.

"'Cause that seems like a thing Satan can do!"

God, Yukina fucking hated this school.

"I'm at least glad to see you possess a strong sense of reasoning Kokoro-san. Seeing as whomever is in charge here obviously doesn't."

"They don't?"

"If a teenage girl such as yourself is permitted to run in to the forest and befriend hellspawn, then yes I doubt that they do".

"I'm not permitted! The forest is forbidden!"

"And yet you still managed to access it with ease. Thus illustrating the problem with the institution's student welfare."

"What's the problem with it?" The Gryffindor asked with curiosity.

"It's non-existent."

"Does that make you sad?"

"It makes me very sad."

"Then we should fix that!"

Kokoro grabbed Yukina by the hand and ran deeper in to the trees. Yukina found legitimate surprise that Kokoro's well-named companions didn't start eating eachother the moment her presence was removed.

After a few more moments Kokoro had arrived where she wanted to be, as she smiled widely at Yukina and held her arms out in presentation.

There was nothing around them.

Yukina realised that there was a good chance she was going to die here, which by extension meant she would not only be late for today's band practice, but every band practice going forward as well. It made her want to cry.

Then she saw Kokoro mount the air.

As in Kokoro was suspended off the ground by a very relevant amount and looked as if she was riding a horse without the horse.

"Come on!" Kokoro gestured her forward.

'Why not', Yukina thought as she followed the billionaire's orders.

Kokoro then helped her to also wrap her legs around some invisible entity.

Yukina decided she'd permit herself to break her all-knowing persona to ask at least one question. "Kokoro, why are we currently seated on an invisible animal?"

"It's not invisible, it's a thestral!" That didn't answer Yukina's question but she said she was only going to allow herself one, so she'd live with the results it got her.

Suddenly Kokoro did something with her leg and the creature interpreted it as permission to fly in to the air with a running start. Yukina wrapped her arms around Kokoro as they soared through the air, back in the direction of the castle. Absolutely nothing underneath them to promise security.

Despite this however, they were approaching Hogwarts at great speed, Yukina just might make it to band practice yet.

"I must offer you my gratitude Kokoro-san, you seem to be the most competent person I've encountered today and for that I thank you."

"No problem! I'll do anything to make someone smile!"

Yukina made a mental note to attempt curving her mouth upwards when parting ways with Kokoro, she owed her at least that much.

"I must say, I believe one of my favourite characteristics of this encounter is the utter lack of talk pertaining to romantic procrastination."

"Romantic procrastination?"

"Both Kasumi and Aya insisted on talking my ear off with conversation pertaining to their incompetence with intimacy and it's initiation."

"Oh! Well I probably won't do that! I don't know anything about romance!"

"And that's why I respect you."

"I respect you a bunch too! There's not a specific reason though!"

"Good to hear."

"Lots of things are good to hear! Ears are fun! Like music!"

"I enjoy music."

"Did you know I'm in a band?!"

"I'll confess I care little for such Hogwartian cohorts outside of my Roselia. However, that is somewhat interesting to hear about."

The thestral landed atop a roof.

"Okay! The headmaster's office is through here!"

"Pardon?"

"The headmaster's office! So we can student welfare exist!"

"Oh." Yukina couldn't help but smile at that. "My apologies for it slipping my mind to inform you, but my priority at the moment is reaching my band's practice session. Besides I doubt the faculty here will care about my complaints, they never have before."

"Then we'll just have to make them care! But after your band practice is finished!"

Yukina sighed a fond sigh. "Yes that sounds highly palettable, thank you. Kokoro-san." 

Kokoro took in to the sky again and began flying in the direction Yukina specified.

"I hope you have fun at your band's practice!"

"Roselia isn't about fun. It's about music. But thank you for the sentiment."

"But bands are supposed to be fun! I have lots of fun with mine! Want to know who's in my band?"

Yukina shrugged, "I don't see how that information could be detrimental."

"There's Kanon and there's Kaoru and there's Hagumi and there's Michelle and there's Hagumi!"

"You said the name of the one who doesn't matter twice."

"Oh! You mean Hagumi? I love saying her name, so I said it again!"

"Well reasoned."

"Do you have a name you love Yukina?"

"Roselia."

"That's a really good name!"

"It is, isn't it?"

"Almost as good as Hagumi's!"

"I'll pretend I didn't take offence to that."

"When I sleep in my bed, I like to pretend Hagumi is there too!"

"I'll also pretend I didn't hear that."

"Do you like sleepovers Yukina?!"

"The few I experienced in my youth with Lisa were most likely enjoyable, but I can not say with certainty I have the same opinion today. I wager I would find one to be more pleasant than a hangover if that helps."

"You should have more!"

"The identities of individuals I would share the experience with escape me."

"Your friends! Maybe Lisa! Or maybe a really really really really good friend who you love a lot! Like Hagumi!"

"With all due respect I do not love Kitazawa Hagumi."

"That's okay! Everyone's allowed to make mistakes!"

"Sure."

Kokoro brought Yukina to the requested window on the 7th floor. "Here you go!"

Yukina found difficulty in dismounting from an invisible mount, but managed to do so anyway.

"Once again, I must thank you for all your help. You were extremely useful to me and my endeavours. You are one of the five people I can say that about."

"That's okay! Let's make student welfare exist later!"

"Let us try."

"Okay bye now! You should have more sleepovers with friends!"

"And you should have more sleepovers with Hagumi."

Kokoro's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea! I'll go sleep with her right now!"

Before Yukina could interject that it was a little early in the day for sleep, Kokoro had already departed with her invisible steed. She had successfully gotten Yukina to band practice, a true hero. If Yukina had more than 3 emotions, she might've decides to cry.

'It's time.' Yukina thought to herself as she walked a familiar path. Then after turning in to the left corridor she began to walk its entire length, before turning around and doing so again, and then doing so yet again. While in her mind she repeated those sacred words. Band practice. Band practice. Band practice.

The door to the Room of Requirement suddenly appeared. Yukina smiled as she grabbed the handle to the door. She was half an hour late, but she was finally here. Band practice.

After opening the door, she felt one of the 3 emotions mentioned prior, rage.

She bore witness to the sight of her associates Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo and Shirokane Rinko tied up in bounds and deposited in the corner. In front her however, was a band playing some stupid song that was probably about cigarettes or whatever the teens were in to these days. Upon seeing her the band stopped and all turned towards her. The lead vocalist flipped her black hair, her magically dyed streak of red falling in to place.

"S'up bitch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Magical duel incoming next chapter.
> 
> Also, Happy Birthday Harry Potter!
> 
> If you enjoyed any of it or have any lines or moments you'd like to let me know you liked, please do! In the comments!


	5. Ran and the Slytherin Requirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina finally makes it to the Room of Requirement, but is greeted by the members of Afterglow. Can she overcome this last trial?

The Gryffindor stood opposingly where Yukina should be. Accompanied by her was a Quidditch captain drummer with hair as red as her tie, a Ravenclaw guitarist who seemed to be sleeping where she stood, a Hufflepuff bottom on bass and a prefect obviously neglecting her current Hikawa-related duties.

Also Ako was sipping on a juice box in a corner.

"Hi Yukina-san!" Ako yelled as she waved. Yukina ignored the traitor.

"Mitake-san and people who's names I've forgotten, why are you in our practice space?" Yukina spoke, trying to remain calm.

"Don't mind us, we're just fine over here." Lisa spoke from the floor, voice overflowing with sarcasm.

"That's good to know, thank you Lisa." Yukina then turned her attention back to Ran.

"Uh, 'cause it's our practice space now? Get lost."

"I refuse."

"Then fuck off."

"Do the two phrases not share similar meanings?"

"I can't hear you over the sound of you not fucking off."

"I can't hear you over your terrible music. You fuck off."

"You fuck off."

"You fuck off."

"You fuck off."

"You fuck off."

"YOU FUCK OFF."

"YOU FUCK OFF."

"Before anyone fucks off, may I please ask that someone unties us?" Sayo asked politely with her face in the floor.

Yukina walked over to her bandmates and began trying to untie them. "May I ask why you felt the need to leave the loyal ⅗ of Roselia in binds?"

"None of your business, maybe we felt like it." The douchebag strummed her guitar. "Now fuck off."

"Also, I'm still loyal!" Cried Ako from the corner.

"Your Caprisun begs to differ." Yukina spoke dryly.

"I was late! Some kids tied me to a magic carpet and no one would help me down! Afterglow were already here when I arrived and my sister gave me juice and let me listen!"

"So you decided to leave the rest of Roselia to rot?"

"The experience… wasn't unbearable… they were actually taking requests..." Rinko spoke as Yukina finally managed to free her. Physical labour such as this wasn't her strong suit. Either way. One down.

"Why haven't you fucked off yet?" Asked Ran, wanting Yukina to keep paying her attention.

Yukina however, was too preoccupied trying to chew Sayo out of her bondage. Until Rinko placed her hand on her shoulder. "I will… take it from here…" Yukina nodded, knowing Rinko was better with her hands. She then stood up and faced Afterglow.

"...Why haven't you fucked of yet?" Yukina brushed the dust off her knees.

"THAT'S WHAT I ALREADY SAID. YOU STOLE THAT FROM ME."

"I have no prior memory of you saying such."

"BULLSHIT. TOMOE I TOTALLY DID RIGHT?"

"YOU TOTALLY DID." The red haired girl spoke up, as if her testimony meant absolutely anything. Anything at all.

"Anyway, get out, we were here first." Ran said smugly.

Yukina retorted "Then why is there a Roselia banner on the wall?" The Room of Requirement had produced not only a room full of musical equipment, but one with the Roselia branding plastered all over the place. Currently Yukina was referring to a large banner featuring Roselia's logo behind the intruders, it had since been spray painted with the word 'AFTERGLOW'.

"What Roselia banner? All I see is our official Afterglow one, which is by the way, way better than whatever your lame one probably looks like." She strummed her guitar again.

"Enough of this." Yukina pulled out her wand.

"I agree!" Ran excitedly pulled out hers.

"Whoa! Hold on there!" Lisa shouted as she was finally free of the rope. "Official dueling rules and etiquette, 'kay?"

Ran rolled her eyes. "Which one of you lamers invited their grandma? YA-WN~. Official rules are for CHUMPS like YOU." She strummed her guitar again with her wand in her mouth.

"If… we are chumps… and the rules are for chumps… does that not mean… we should follow the rules?" Rinko asked.

Ran stopped in place. Fuck, she got her.

"I just want to say not all rules are bad." Tsugumi piped in.

"What about the rule about not abandoning the Hikawa's Hooping Hogwarts Hoedown?" Yukina snapped back.

"The what now?" Sayo the Ravenclaw prefect asked with a very confused voice.

Everyone in the room apart from Lisa and Rinko spoke at once. "Hina."

"WHAT?!" Sayo stood up suddenly. "WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT DID SHE DO NOW?"

"Flooded the place and made moving between floors a multi-chapter affair." Yukina answered, not attempting to disguise the salt in her voice.

"EXCUSE ME??????" Without waiting for an answer to her question Sayo sprinted towards the door.

"It's all better now though!" Tsugumi called after her. Sayo stopped in her tracks.

"The water's all gone?"

"W-well." Tsugumi avoided eye contact. "The teachers said it was too big of a job for us prefects to handle. Very advanced magic. So they've taken the reins. I'm sure they're doing a good job though!" Tsugumi added as she saw Sayo becoming pale.

"Enough of this!" Ran pointed her wand.

"I said that. You stole that from me." Yukina commented.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"DID NOT."

"She did too, did she not?" Yukina asked Sayo.

"Yes, she totally did." A calmed down Sayo agreed.

"URGH." Ran made a loud noise Yukina could only assume stemmed from sexual frustration.

"Now, now…" Lisa tried to mediate between the two witches. "Both of you get in to dueling position."

They did so and performed the bow or whatever they were supposed to do, neither of them really cared. They both then proceeded to take their paces away from eachother. At the last moment Yukina realised she should have had one of the others go in her place, she was terrible at magic.

"Stupefy!" A streak of red shot out of Ran's wand and Yukina barely managed to drive out of the way. "Expelliarmus!" Another streak out of Ran's wand aimed at Yukina on the floor.

"Protego!" Yukina deflected the spell and it instead hit Tomoe, who's drumsticks flew out of her hands.

Yukina hastedly stood up and pointed her wand. "Repulso!" Another beam of energy. Ran whipped her wand and defended with the shield charm. Yukina spammed. "Repulso! Repulso! Repulso!" Ran deflected them all, the spells ricocheted and blasted various objects in the room as their allies all tried to find cover.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ran lifted Moca's guitar off of her person and flung it towards Yukina. 

"Repulso!" The guitar was shot back through the air at an even greater speed, flying towards Ran.

"Accio Drum!" After Ran finished the incantation, Tomoe's drumset jumped forward and collided with the guitar, shielding her from it's impact.

"Reducto!" Yukina sent a yellow jet flying forward towards the drumset and an explosion of musical equipment occured, the guitar and various pieces of the kit, flying in different directions. Amidst the debris however, a red bolt was shot.

"Expelliarmus!" Ran's spell knocked the wand out of Yukina's hand. She scrambled to retrieve it, but Ran had the same idea. Ran tackled Yukina and both began wrestling on the ground. Ran came out on top and poked her wand in to Yukina's neck.

"It's my win." Ran exhaled, panting.

Yukina desperately thought of what she could do to save band practice. When suddenly she was greeted by visions of all the conversations she had had that day. She knew exactly what needed to be done.

"Mitake-san."

"Yes?"

"You're procrastinating."

"Wh-what?"

"There's someone you like and you're not telling them your true feelings."

Moca made a 'Oooooooo' sound in the background.

"N-no there isn't!" Ran stammered out.

"Yes there is." Yukina countered. "You need to tell her, or at the very least let her know you want to spend time with her, otherwise nothing will change."

Ran lowered her wand. "I…" tears formed in her eyes. "I…" she took a deep breath.

"I LOVE YOU MINATO-SAN. I ALWAYS HAVE. BUT. BUT, YOU'RE SO FOCUSED ON YOUR BAND AND PRACTICING ALL THE TIME, YOU NEVER NOTICE ME. I CAME HERE TODAY TO MAKE YOU SEE ME AND THEN YOU WEREN'T HERE FOR SOME REASON, EVEN THOUGH YOU ALWAYS ARE AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, SO I TIED UP ALL YOUR FRIENDS AND THREW THEM IN A CORNER AND-"

"Mitake-san. That's enough."

"Minato-san… I… love you."

"I don't love you and I never will."

"Wh-what?"

"You disgust me and I don't want to associate with you in any way, shape or form. Leave this place and never return."

Ran's shocked expression scrunched, as tears began to burst from her eyes. She ran out of the room wailing and the rest of her party rushed after her to help.

Yukina let herself lie flat on her back with her limbs outstretched as she looked towards the ceiling.

"I did it. I made it to band practice."

Minato Yukina loved it. She loved band practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! There we go, it's finished! A shame I couldn't finish it on Harry Potter's birthday, but oh well, I wasn't even aiming for it.
> 
> I think this fic is one of the more well-written ones, so that makes me happy!
> 
> Edit: OMG I JUST NOTICED HIMARI DIDN'T GET A SINGLE LINE LOL
> 
> If you enjoyed any of it or have any lines or moments you'd like to let me know you liked, please do! In the comments!


End file.
